In the usage of modern computer systems and networks, the situation arises where systems having one proprietary protocol and data format are connected to systems having different data formats and protocols. Thus in order to provide for system integration in different networks, it is necessary that there be provided a system or method whereby the data formats of a first system can be transferred to and utilized by the network of a differently oriented system.
For example, the Unisys A Series computer systems involve a Central Processing Unit and memory together with storage such as disk storage which operates under the control of a Master Control Program. These A Series systems use a particular format for the data files compatible with the A Series software which can be placed on CD-ROMS. Thus, the CD-ROMs which contain this A Series software contain an image of a formatted tape which can be utilized only by the A Series systems.
However, when it is desirable to integrate a first system such as the A Series systems for operation with other platforms such as an NT system, then problems arise in that the second system such as the NT system, utilizes formats which are not compatible with the software formats of the A Series system, which is the first system.
Presently, the software for a first system, such as an A Series system, is utilized by providing methods to burn CD disks from a Library Maintenance formatted tape. This method has the limitation in that it limits the type of files that are burned into CD-ROMs to those of the native A Series files.
Now, in order to provide for system integration where an A Series system is to be coupled to a NT system, which overall system would be designated as a Unisys ClearPath system, the desirability here would be to make and use a single CD-ROM disk which would carry both the A series software and at the same time carry the NT software.
Thus in this regard, a method is needed to couple the A Series files with their native attributes and also arrange them in a format capable of being stored on a particular media such as a CD-ROM which will also hold the readable software for the NT system.
The A Series systems have files with specialized attributes which are designated for example, as FILEKIND, CREATIONDATE, and RELEASEID. These are defined in the Section denoted "Glossary Terms".
As a result, the Unisys A Series systems will provide a programmatic interface to its Master Control Program (MCP) which will provide a mechanism for "wrapping" and for "unwrapping" files.
Wrapping is a term which is used to define the process of packaging an A Series file, along with its Disk File Header information and a checksum (and optionally a digital signature), as a byte-stream data file, so that it can be transported across heterogeneous networks and non-A Series specific media, while still maintaining its native A Series attributes.
Unwrapping is a term used to define the process of taking a previously "wrapped file" and coupling it with the information from its original Disk File Header (DFH) in order to restore the original native A Series file, as it existed prior to being wrapped.
Thus, the problem of a software and file format which is oriented to one system can now be transformed in order to provide a format that is utilizable not just for a first system, but also for a first and second system, whereby the second system would not ordinarily be compatible with the first system.
The presently described system and method provides for taking a first program format such as used in Unisys A Series systems and developing a second generalized format for burning into a CD-ROM such that now this second program format is compatible for both NT and other systems in addition to A Series systems.